Brittany Baby
by DemiBrittana
Summary: Brittana pairing. Santana is basically a girl version of Puck, a major player, and she has her eye on Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez. The words themselves shivers throughout your body. She'd just transferred from out of state, but most rumours are that she'd just moved because she had fucked everyone in her last school and wanted a new challenge, or that she was kicked out of her old school for coming on to one of the teachers. A female teacher for that matter.

Santana wouldn't describe herself as "out loud and proud", but when she saw something she wanted, she would do anything to get it. She moved to McKinley last semester, and had only made friends with Noah Puckerman, or as he was generally known, Puck. The only reason they'd really become so close was because they had extremely similar ways of picking up women. They never got into relationships with their prey, just fucked them and left.

"Oi, Lopez!" Puck yelled, making his way to Santana's locker, but not stopping to check out some of his classmates on the way there. "You doing anything, wait let me rephrase that, are you doing _anyone _tonight?" he chuckled, a lusty grin creeping onto his face. "Urgh, not tonight Puckerman. I've got to go to my cousin's dance concert." she said, disappointed. She hadn't gotten any in a few weeks, which was way too long for Santana, not that she couldn't get anyone, she was Santana fucking Lopez for crying out loud. It's just that she'd pretty much fucked every gay or bi girl in the school. She wasn't one to go for straight girls though, she saw it as a major turn off. "A dance concert? Just kiddies? Or older dancers? You know they have the best bodies right?" Puck grinned.

Just as she was about to reply, she was interrupted by the one and only Quinn Fabray, otherwise known as Puck's latest conquest. "Hey Noah. We still on for tonight?" she said, completely ignoring Santana. Ever since Santana arrived, Quinn had felt a little shaken up by her. She was loved by all the guys, even though they knew they could never have her. Quinn was used to being the one that everyone wanted, and to have even a bit of that attention gone was annoying her. However, if she started to date Noah Puckerman, aka one of the most popular guys in school; loved by the guys and lusted by the girls, she would be back on top of the popularity pyramid. "Yeah I'll pick you up at 6 Quinn." he grinned, winking at Santana. She knew how long he had waited to get into her pants. "Okay, great! Cya then!" she said just before she planted a kiss on his cheek. Santana folded her arms while watching Quinn walk off. It's not that she didn't like Quinn, well yeah she didn't like her. She didn't like any girl who thought she was better than she actually was. "Damn Puckerman, you need to get rid of that one." she sneered. "Yeah, once I _puck _her" he said with a wink. Santana laughed, she loved how Puck always used his name as a replacement of the word 'fuck'.

"Anyways Puckerman, I'm off. I've gotta go pick up mi prima." she said as she shut her locker. "Damn Lopez, don't test me. You know Spanish gets my blood rushing." He said, as he slowly trusted forward. "Not even in your dreams Puckerman."

**-3 hours later-**

"Estoy aburrida " she whispered. She'd been at the concert for an hour now, and only one dancer had fallen, which was quite amusing, but still not worth it. "Shh mija." Santana sunk down in her seat. No offence, but all the dancers sucked. Her cousin had a small solo, and that was it. She so desperately wanted to leave, but as her mother was her ride home, she was deserted. The slow ballet music was putting her to sleep, but the occasional elbow from her mother was the only thing keeping her awake. Just as she was drifting off to sleep, the music suddenly got faster and louder, causing her to jump up in her seat. The dancers were not so little this time round, and it wasn't ballet. About 3 girls, who Santana guessed to be around her age, were dancing on stage, and this definitely caught Santana's attention. She studied each girl, starting at their hair and down to their toes. The girl in the middle however, gave her tingles everywhere. She was very tall, with blonde hair, and damn Puckerman wasn't lying when he said dancers have amazing bodies. Santana didn't know how long she'd been staring at the girl, but before she knew it, the recital was over.

"Mija, can you go backstage and get your cousin please?" Santana groaned at her request, but picked herself up and headed backstage. Santana rolled her eyes at the amount of noise coming from backstage, little girls were screaming, mothers were chasing them, trying to get them changed. It was chaos. Santana looked around for her cousin, but couldn't spot her anywhere. She walked into the changing room, but to her surprise it was empty. She was just about to leave, when she heard someone sobbing. She back around, following the noise. She stopped at the source, and was shocked with what she found. The tall blonde.

"Uh are you okay?" Santana said. The blonde had knees pulled up to her chest, and her face crying into her knees. The girl peered up at her, her big blue eyes piercing through Santana. "I can't find.." she said, before letting out another cry. Santana was getting irritated. How could this girl be crying about losing something? No one would ever be this dramatic about losing something, Santana thought, well other than Rachel Berry losing her virginity to that ape Finn. Santana giggled, catching the girls attention. "What's.. so funny." she said between sniffles. Santana locked eyes with her, those big, blue eyes. "Uh, nothing. So, what have you lost.. uh?" she questioned. "Brittany. My names Brittany." she said, pulling her hair out of her face. "Brittany" Santana repeated breathlessly.

A girl had never had this kind of affect of her. Maybe it was because she'd never seen someone as beautiful as her, or because her body was to die for. It had to be that. "I lost Lord Tubbington." the blonde said as she rose to her feet. "What or who is a Lord Tubbington?" Santana questioned. She was sure the girl was pulling one over her. "My cat. He was in my bag before, and now he's gone." Yep, this girl definitely had to be pulling one over her. She was just about to laugh, when the girls were interrupted. "Britty! I found him! He was in Lottie's bag eating her doritos. Oh hi Sanny. Were you looking for me?" said Santana's youngest cousin. "Thank you Gloria! Lord Tubbington, I told you no doritos! You know they make you gassy." Santana looked at this girl in disbelief. Was she being serious? But Santana couldn't help but feel happy for her. She had the biggest smile on her face, and it was definitely contagious. "Thanks umm..?" Brittany said, looking at Santana. It took her a while to register, and she quickly replied, "Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Wait, you're Santana Lopez?" Brittany said, puzzled. "Yeah, why?" said Santana, who was now incredibly confused. "Uh, nothing, I gotta go, bye" she said, while grabbing her bag and Lord Tubbington to leave. The Latina watched her leave, puzzled by the girl. She took Gloria's hand, and led her to where her mother was waiting in the car. "Sanny, how do you know Britty?" questioned the young girl, while rubbing her eyes. The truth was she didn't know her, but she wanted to. Girls like her were a rarity. Santana looked out the window, wondering what had come over her. She didn't want to know the girl, she just wanted her, and when Santana wanted something, she would do anything to get it. And right now, she needed Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany had never run out of a room so quick. Not even when she caught Lord Tubbington with the cat next door. Santana Lopez? That girl that Quinn hates? To be honest, Brittany was surprised Santana hadn't recognised her, she was basically attached to Quinn's hip. Brittany had heard many things about Santana, mostly bad things. Actually, everything she'd heard was bad. And if Quinn knew she'd talked to Santana, she'd flip. Like Santana, Brittany wasn't a virgin. She'd lost her virginity to Puck ages ago. She however, unlike most other girls, didn't regret sleeping with Puck. They'd known each other for ages, but drifted apart after he became such a player. Quinn hated Santana, more than anything. She didn't like her friendship with Puck, and was sure he was screwing her, even though she knew she was gay, she was certain of it. See, Quinn was certain that she could change Puck, make him a one woman man, she really did like him, and his popularity was just a bonus for her. She, much like Santana, knew that if she wanted something, she would do anything to get it.

Yet Santana seemed much nicer than Quinn portrayed her to be. She didn't seem to laugh at her, or call her stupid when she was crying, which is what most people did. Brittany may not have been on the smart side, but she'd never forget every time and everyone who had ever called her stupid or dumb, or labelled her as an idiot. It wasn't just an insult to her, it was so much more than that. Every time she heard the word, she flinched, and when it was directed at her, she couldn't handle it. Almost everyone at William McKinley had called her stupid, except Santana of course, but Brittany had never spoken to Santana before tonight, but she felt the need to talk to her more. This confused Brittany, well a lot confused her, but this was really confusing. She was supposed to hate Santana. Quinn expected her too, she was sure everyone did. But she didn't. Well, not yet anyways.

Santana was lying in bed, thinking about her night, but more about the blonde dancer. "Brittany.." she said to no one in particular, racking her brain trying to think how the girl knew her. Santana knew she definitely hadn't slept with the girl, because she'd never forget a body like that. Or someone who could move like that. "Okay stop", Santana said, knowing where her thoughts were going. She was still craving some much needed sexual activity, as a few weeks was way too long for the Latina. But Santana wasn't one to do the job herself, and decided to try and sleep off the distracting tingles in her core.

**-The Next Day-**

"Lopez, get any last night?" said Puck with a raise of the eyebrows. Santana rolled her eyes, shutting her locker closed. "Puckerman, I was at a children's dance concert. Where or how would I get any there?" she growled. She didn't like Puck's constant questioning about her sex life. Usually she didn't mind, but it was a constant reminder that she hadn't gotten any in a while. "Anyways", she stated, "you get any from Quinn, or did 'Queen Bee' hold out on you?" she said with a smirk. "Nah" said Puck nonchalantly, not wanting Santana to know how much it bothered him. Puck's eye wondered over the corridor, noticing a certain blonde Fabray walking down the corridor. Santana, upon seeing Puck's leering look, turned to see what he was looking at. Quinn, unlike Puck, wasn't the one that caught Santana's eye. Brittany. Santana turned back to face Puck as soon as she saw her. How could she think that way about one of Quinn's friends? If Quinn _ever_ found out, she'd use it on Santana before she could say 'wanky'. As Quinn approached Puck and Santana, the latina had to recompose herself. She was Santana _'fucking'_ Lopez for crying out loud. Nothing and no one scared her, not even Fabray and her tactics.

"Hey Puck" she said, just before leering at Santana. "Satan" she growled, nodding towards the brunette. Santana caught Brittany's eye, the blonde returning the look with a small smile. Santana could practically feel her cheeks burn with redness, and immediately scolded herself. She could make out Quinn and Puck interacting in the corner of her eye, but her full attention was focused on the tall blonde. How on earth had she not noticed her before? She was beautiful, had an amazing body, and that cheerios uniform showed off her toned legs. Before she knew it, the girls had disappeared, and only Puck was standing next to her. "Are you okay Lopez? You look like a love struck teenager" said Puck, knowing full well that Santana didn't believe in love. "Shut up Puckerman, it's just that Quinn's friend is hot." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Brittany?" he retorted, "dynamite in the sack" he grinned, remembering a few years back when he was granted the task of taking the blonde's virginity. "No way Puckerman, straight? Ah fuck off, all the good ones are straight!" she said angrily. The lack of sex had really gotten to her lately, and the little things were ticking her off. "I don't know, she might swing both ways. Anyways Lopez, you and I both know that a girl being straight hasn't stopped you before" he said with a wink. "What do you know about her?" she asked, curious. "Well it's Brittany S. Pierce in case you wanna look her up in the yearbook, and besides, she and I were good friends back in the day but she really doesn't like the player act, so drop that. And she's a bit, _special_, it can get a bit annoying, but it's kinda cute I guess" Puck stated. He'd always had a soft spot for Brittany, and he'd always have her back if she needed him too.

"Brittany S. Pierce.." Santana muttered, concocting a plan in her head. "Easy as pie, Puckerman." she stated with a tilt of her head. Santana was certain Brittany would be just another girl to add to her list of conquests, but a small part of her felt guilty. Like Puck said, the girl was special. If she was crying over misplacing her cat, then what would she do if Santana fucked her and left? "Urgh" Santana said quietly. She wasn't supposed to be thinking this way, what was so important about this girl? "Easy as pie" she repeated while making her way to class. _"Easy as pie"._

**At least one review for another chapter guys**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana arrived at school the next day, more confident than usual. Puck was already at his locker, sorting out his books for next lesson. The brunette walked over to Puck, opening her locker to throw in her bag. Puck glanced over at Santana, having to do a double take. "What the fuck are you wearing Lopez?" Puck muttered, looking up and down at Santana. "What, I'm positive that a certain blonde will like it." Santana smirked, thinking of Brittany. Puck couldn't take Santana seriously. She was wearing a red jumper, with cat prints on it. "I just thought you were wearing it cause you like pussy, Lopez." Puck chuckled while shutting his locker.

Santana rolled her eyes. Not because of Puck's comment, but because she could practically sense Quinn coming down the corridor. The loud corridor had fallen silent, and Santana turned to confirm Quinn's presence. The brunette passed a glare to the blonde, annoyed by her. She couldn't understand what Puck saw in her. Yeah she was good looking, but there were plenty of good looking girls around. "Santana, cute jumper.. rocking the Rachel Berry look today or?" Quinn chuckled, glaring at Santana. The Latina looked over at Puck, his eyes begging her not to retaliate. "I think it's a cute jumper Quinn". Santana turned around, only to be facing the blonde she was trying to impress. "Thanks Britt" Santana smiled, happy that the jumper had worked. Quinn shot Brittany a glare, shocked that she would say anything nice about the girl. "Puck, walk me to class?" Quinn asked, peering up at Puck, who grabbed his books to follow Quinn.

Brittany stood awkwardly next to Santana, not sure how to strike up a conversation with the girl. "So.. do you have a cat?" Brittany murmured, as Santana leaned up against her locker. "No.. but how's your cat.. Lord Wibinling?" Santana questioned, unsure of the name. "Tubbington" Brittany corrected, "and he's okay, last night I caught him smoking pot, but that's only because he broke up with his wife." Brittany said casually. Santana let out a small chuckle, before asking the girl what class she had first. "I have Spanish, but it makes my brain hurt" Brittany said, lifting her hand up to her head. "Ditch if you want" Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. "I have a spare, so I won't mind staying with you in the library." Brittany lowered her head, playing with her fingers. "You won't want to do that" she said, slowly shaking her head. "Why not?" Santana questioned, lowering herself to meet Brittany's gaze. "People get frustrated with me.. they call me mean names." Brittany muttered. Santana was speechless. She knew Brittany wasn't the smartest person ever, but she didn't know people made fun of her for it. She always thought that Quinn would have stopped people from saying things about it. "Well, we can always try, can't we?" Santana asked, as she lifted Brittany's chin to look into her eyes. Brittany smiled, pulling Santana into a bone crushing hug.

"You smell like apples" Brittany said, while the girls parted from their hug. Santana could feel her cheeks burning and instantly got mad at herself. Brittany wasn't supposed to have this sort of effect on her. If anything, she was the one who was supposed to be making Brittany feel this way. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her towards the library. When they arrived, Santana asked where they should sit, causing a loud 'shhhh' to come from the Librarian. Brittany stood very close to Santana, whispering "she only said that cause the books are sleeping." They decided to sit in the far corner, which was pretty deserted. Brittany only wanted to sit there so no one could hear any stupid things she might say while Santana was teaching her. Santana opened her books, looking down to figure out where they should start first. For the first time, Brittany actually got to have a good look at Santana. She didn't look evil like Quinn had said, she actually looked quite, attractive. She had big cheeks, not chubby, but they suited her well. Usually Brittany didn't like brown eyes, but they really looked good on Santana. "So, where do you wanna start?" Santana asked, looking up at Brittany, who was hoping that Santana didn't catch her staring. "The beginning?" Brittany half-asked, nervous that Santana would get annoyed by her. Santana smiled, flicking her book to the first page. "Let's get started."

**-About an hour later -**

The bell had gone off, signalling the next class, but Brittany and Santana didn't hear it. Santana had been staring at Brittany for the last 5 minutes, marvelling at how cute her thinking face was. Her nose scrunched, and her eyes stared at the page, trying to figure out an answer. The Librarian interrupted the two, telling them that it was time to move on to the next class. They exited the library, parting their ways to go to and get their books for next class. "Brittany!" Quinn shouted, pacing down the hallway to meet her. "Please tell me that you did not just leave the library with Santana Lopez." she half-shouted. Brittany held her hands together, rolling on the balls of her feet. "You know how much I hate her, why would you do that. Do you know what people are going to say if they see you together? Our rep will go down the drain. How can you be so _stupid_ Britt?" Quinn asked. Brittany cringed at the word 'stupid'. Tears started flowing down her face, shocked that the words spilled from her friends mouth. She walked down the corridor, ignoring everyone who asked if she was okay, and headed straight out the school. Puck and Santana were sitting on the side of the school building, Puck leaning against the building with a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey, isn't that Brittany?" he asked, nodding his head towards the crying blonde. Santana stood up to get a better look, confirming that it was in fact Brittany.

Santana jogged over to Brittany, who was now sitting on the grass. "Brittany are you okay?" Santana asked, squatting next to Brittany. Brittany pulled her knees up to her chin, tears still falling from her big blue eyes. "I just want to go home.." she said, in between breaths. "Okay, I'll take you home." Santana said, pulling her keys out of her pocket. "No, I can't. My mum is home and she'll get mad.." Brittany said, looking up at Santana with a pout. Santana kneeled in front of Brittany, placing her hands on the blondes knees. "You can go to my house.. no one is ever home." Santana said, with a smile. Usually she was sly about inviting girls back to her house, but she just wanted to get the sobbing girl away from whatever was troubling her. Santana led her to the car, giving Puck a nod on the way. Brittany was silent on the way to Santana's, looking out the window for most of the ride. Santana didn't want to question why the girl was so sad, mostly because she didn't want to see her cry again, and she would probably smack the person who made her cry in the first place. Santana didn't live too far from school, so it was only a short drive. Brittany noticed on the ride that she only lived a street away from Santana, but usually everyone lived close to each other, because Lima was such a small town.

Both girls entered the house, Santana basically collapsing onto the couch. School wasn't really her favourite place to be, and she loved when she got to return home. Brittany stood around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. "You can sit you know" Santana said, laughing at how uncomfortable Brittany looked. Brittany joined the Latina on the couch, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "You wanna talk about it Britt?" Santana asked, placing her hand on Brittany's knee. Brittany shook her head, breathing in very deeply. Santana felt warm drops of water land on her hand, signalling that Brittany was crying again. Santana sighed. She hated to see the girl in so much pain. She desperately wanted to kiss her, to make her smile and to just make her happy. For once, she didn't care about getting someone into bed. The brunette wasn't used to feeling this way, and was confused at why she was having all these emotions. It scared her. She was Santana Lopez. She couldn't be getting a crush on anyone, particularly Brittany. Santana looked at the crying girl, pushing the emotions into the back of her mind. All that mattered right now was making this girl happy. As long as she was happy, Santana was fine.

**At least 2 reviews for an update guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update guys. The lead up to Christmas is tough to find time to write. **

2 hours later, and Brittany had finally stopped crying, and was peacefully sleeping on the couch, her head resting on the pillow on Santana's lap. The brunette would occasionally run her hand through Brittany's hair, soothing the blonde when she would squirm in her sleep. The show Santana was watching was starting to get boring, but she didn't dare move in case she woke up Brittany. But Brittany had been awake for about 10 minutes now, studying how the brunette treated her. Santana had a hand rested on top of Brittany's head, playing with a loose piece of Brittany's hair. Her other hand rested on Brittany's leg, her finger circling the fabric of her pants. Brittany yawned, turning to face Santana, who was still wearing her cat jumper. "Cute jumper" Brittany mumbled, her hand reaching up to rub her eyes.

Santana blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't changed when she'd arrived home. "Feeling better?" Santana questioned, looking down at the girl. Brittany suddenly remembered why she was at Santana's house. Brittany shrugged, letting out a deep breath. Brittany looked over at the tv, studying the clock on the wall. 5.25. "Quinn called me.." Brittany trailed off, still not looking at Santana. "She called me stupid.." she said, embarrassed at how pathetic it sounded. "I _hate _when people call me that." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's, rubbing it gently. She wasn't usually too good at comforting people, but she hated seeing Brittany hurt. She didn't say anything, and Brittany really didn't want her to. She was scared that Santana would laugh, or call her stupid for getting so upset over something that seemed so small. But with Santana's silence, Brittany told herself that she was quiet because she understood, words hurt. No doubt Quinn's words to Santana would have hurt sometimes, right? Brittany wanted to stop thinking, not wanting Quinn to occupy her mind right now. Santana was staring at the blonde, seeing the same in deep thought face that she saw when they were studying in the library. Neither girls heard the front door open, Santana's mother bringing both the girls attentions to her. "Santana, I thought you were coming home late today?" her mother asked, as usually Santana spent her time at Puck's after school. Brittany got up from Santana's lap, greeting Santana's mum with a smile.

"This is Brittany" Santana stated, still sitting on the couch. Santana's mum knew she was gay, but she'd never actually seen Santana with a girl before, ever. Not even friends really. Puck was the only person Santana had ever brought home, leaving her mother thinking that she was ashamed of her family. "Are you staying for dinner Brittany?" she asked, "I'm making paella." Brittany looked over to Santana, not even sure if the girl wanted her to stay. Santana didn't look displeased, so she accepted the offer. "Okay, I'll get it started, it'll be ready in about an hour or so, okay mija?" Santana nodded, and her mother left to start cooking. "She seems really nice" Brittany whispered. Santana shrugged, agreeing with Brittany. Santana had never really had a friend over, other than Puck of course, and they would usually just play video games. "So um.. what do you wanna do?" Santana asked, rubbing her palms along her knees. Brittany shrugged, before remembering how little she actually knew about the girl. Brittany turned to face Santana on the couch. "Tell me something about yourself" Brittany requested, her head slightly leaning to one side. Santana laughed. "There isn't much to tell really." Brittany knew she would have to ask questions to learn anything about Santana. "How come you moved here? All those rumours are going around about why, but I doubt they're true." Santana crossed her legs, looking down. "Family stuff." she stated, "we couldn't really stay where we were living, so we moved here." The conversation ended there, the girls silently watching tv until dinner was ready. Occasionally Santana would place her head on Brittany's shoulder, but no words escaped either of their mouths.

Santana drove Brittany home after dinner, talking about what classes they had to endure the next day. Brittany didn't live far at all, the next street in fact, and she felt bad about getting Santana to drive her, but she insisted. Santana pulled up outside Brittany's house, turning off the car. "Thanks for today," Brittany said, "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." She leaned over, placing a quick peck on Santana's cheek. She hopped out of the car, rushing inside to explain her absence to her parents. The brunette placed her hand to where Brittany had kissed her, and she could feel tingles on the spot. She knew she wasn't supposed to be like this. Why did Brittany do this to her? Santana knew that she wasn't good enough for Brittany, or anyone really. She'd always knew she was going to end up alone, and it had never bothered her before. But she didn't want to be alone now. She wanted to spend every waking moment with that beautiful blonde with the big blue eyes. She drove home, said goodnight to her mother and went to bed with a lot on her mind. She wished Brittany was in bed with her. Not to fuck or anything like that, but to be how they were today, keeping each other company. Santana had never thought she would be the one to comfort anyone, but Brittany had proved her wrong. Brittany had constantly proved her wrong. She said she would never like anyone, wrong. She never thought Brittany would even look twice at her, wrong again. Santana never liked to be proven wrong, but it didn't bother her this time. She fell asleep, Brittany on her mind.

Brittany however, couldn't sleep. It was 2 am, and she was nowhere near sleepy. She had so much on her mind. Quinn, Santana, school. Everything was too much. Quinn had tried to call her, but Brittany wasn't ready to talk. She would face her at school tomorrow, only if she had too, but she knew Quinn would come looking for her any way. And then there was Santana. She felt so comfortable with her today, and had never seen the girl so.. tame. She knew Santana was gay, everyone knew. She also knew that Santana was one to sleep with a girl and never talk to her again, and Brittany didn't want to be another name on her list. She knew she liked Santana, today just proved how much in fact. But knowing about Santana had really got her thinking, and she didn't know who to talk to about it. Quinn would freak, probably disown her as a friend. If she spoke to any of the other girls she was friends with, they would have blabbed to Quinn. But then Brittany had a thought. Puck. He'd always looked out for her, and she knew that he'd tell her all she needed to know about the brunette. Sure, him and Santana were close, but Brittany was his best friend back in the day. She missed him occasionally, but didn't like the person he'd become, which is weird, because Santana was basically the girl version of Puck, but Brittany liked her.

She almost wanted to scream, her thoughts were too much to handle tonight. Everything seemed to be thrown about, like a tornado had been spinning in her head. The thoughts didn't make sense, and she quickly raced from one thought to another. The only thing that seemed to calm her down was that tomorrow she would get to see Santana, get to talk to her about whatever really. But would Santana be the same tomorrow? Santana wasn't so tame at school, so would she pretend that yesterday didn't even happen? Just another thought that ran through her head. She sighed, she just desperately needed to talk to Puck, he would help, he always did. And he knew Santana better than anyone in Lima, he knew all her moves, and what she'd set out to do. Brittany lay on her side, envisioning Santana next to her, telling her everything would be okay.

Everything had to be okay. It just had to.

**Again, sorry for the late update. 3 reviews for an update! And Merry Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany woke up the next morning, incredibly tired. The girl was usually a morning person, but today she really just wanted to sleep. The only reason she actually wanted to go to school was to talk to Puck. And it was the first thing she did when she got to school. Puck was standing at his locker, fixing his hair in the mirror that hung on his locker door.

She slowly walked over to him, not sure how to even get the conversation rolling. He saw her approaching him in the mirror, turning around to greet her. "Hey Britt" he smiled, almost confused at why she was here. They hadn't talked in so long, and he knew it must've been something important. "I need to ask you something.. about Santana" she muttered, not looking up at him. "What about her?" he asked, shutting his locker door. Brittany didn't know what to say. There was so much to ask, but she didn't know how to ask it. "She's very.. she likes.. she's you right?" Brittany questioned, getting a laugh from Puck. Santana had always been referred to as the girl version of Puck. They'd probably slept with around the same number of people, and Santana was just as much a player as Puck. "Is she out for me?" Brittany half-whispered. She knew Puck would tell her the truth. The boy hesitated, his eyes trying to to catch Brittany's. His hesitation was enough, and Brittany could feel a small pain in her chest. She liked the girl, she really did, and to know that Santana was just playing her, made her feel so, so stupid.

The bell rang, and Brittany couldn't get to class faster. She just wanted the day to be over, she wanted to go home. Santana came to school late, the hallway practically empty when she arrived. She just wanted to see Brittany, and the only class they had together was English, 5th period, just before lunch. English was probably one of Santana's stronger subjects, but she wouldn't let anybody know. Reputation was a big thing, and she didn't want her grades to effect hers. She took her spot in English, the far back corner, waiting for Brittany to join her. The blonde entered the room, glancing at Santana, who waved to greet the blonde. Brittany took her place in the front row, where she always sat. She didn't want to be anywhere near Santana right now. She didn't want to get any closer to the girl, especially if she wasn't going to be able to catch her when she fell. Santana was extremely confused. She didn't know why Brittany didn't sit next to her, and was kind of angered by it. She'd been nothing but nice to her, and nice was hard for Santana. 5th period ended, signalling lunch time. Santana followed Brittany to her locker, stopping when Brittany noticed she was being followed. Brittany turned to face her, crossing her arms over her chest as she did. "What the hell was that?" Santana stammered, her eyebrows furrowing. Brittany shrugged, not knowing how to confront Santana. "I don't want to sit next to someone who is only interested in getting in my pants." Brittany growled, her cheeks turning a little red.

Santana was just about to retaliate, when Quinn interrupted the two girls. "Brittany, I need to talk to you." she said, before sending a glare Santana's way. Santana didn't budge, and Quinn, annoyed by the girls failure to move, gave her a small shove on her shoulder. Santana barely stumbled, but sent a fist flying, hitting Quinn directly in the chest. A fight broke out then and there, many crowding around to see how it would end. Quinn had a fistful on Santana's hair in her grasp, and Santana slapped the girl directly across the face. The fight was broken up by Puck, who pulled Santana off the blonde, and Brittany held Quinn back. Teachers had been around to see the fight, and had immediately sent all 3 girls to the principals office. Mr Figgins had decided to send the girls home, in order for them to cool off. He really did not want another fight breaking out, and saw this as the best way to avoid another one. Mr Figgins had called each of the girls parent's, and Quinn and Brittany's mothers were on their way. Santana's mother however, had failed to pick up her phone after several calls. "Is there any way we can get your father down here?" Principal Figgins asked. Santana shook her head, telling him that she could just drive home. He reluctantly agreed, but only let her go after Quinn had left, making sure there wasn't a fight in the school parking lot.

Santana arrived home, and the first thing she did was lay on the couch. She wished it was yesterday again, and she could have Brittany by her side. She thought long and hard about what the blonde had said. At first, the goal was to get Brittany to sleep with her, she couldn't deny that. That was always her goal, with anyone really. But it changed. She didn't want to treat Brittany like that. Well, the hormones were definitely there, and given the opportunity Santana would do anything to have Brittany in her bed. But it was more than that this time. There were butterflies, and there was never any of that with anyone else. She felt safe with Brittany, comfortable. She could see herself with her, and actually being happy. And Santana hadn't been happy since, well since her dad was around. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, Santana's mother entering, only to be greeted with a very unhappy Santana. "Do you just not answer your phone anymore?" she said. Santana's mother sighed. "I missed the calls, mija. I'm sorry, I was in a meeting." Santana got up off the couch, "Did you bother calling back to see what it was about?" Her mother shook her head, causing Santana to go from unhappy to angry. "I could have been seriously hurt, or dead and you wouldn't have even bothered to call." Santana had always felt neglected by her mother, especially over the past year. "If it was serious Santana, they would have kept calling."

Santana stormed out of the house, not even bothering to listen to her mother calling her name. Work was her mother's main priority now, her father having been her first priority previously. But since he wasn't around any more, work had taken over. It's not like Santana's mother wasn't good to her, she was, but she wasn't like the other mothers, who really cared for their kids. She never really got to spend quality time with her mother, and the lack of time together had really affected their relationship. In her mothers eyes, she was working to provide for her daughter, to make her happy. But Santana didn't care. She wanted a mother, not someone who gave her money to make everything better. Because it didn't make anything better. It didn't make Santana feel better, and it didn't make the situation better. Santana didn't know where to go. She didn't want to go to Puck's, because she knew there was a possibility that Quinn would be there. Brittany probably hated her, so there was no way she was going there. Santana sat on a bench not too far from home, feeling truly alone in the world. She wanted to go home, but felt like that was the weak way out. Tears streamed down her face, she was mad at everyone, but she was more mad at herself. Santana always blamed herself when stuff went wrong. If she was good enough, her mother would actually want to spend time with her. If she was good enough, Brittany would give her a chance. If she was good enough, her dad would still be around.

She spent most of the night crying, still sitting on the bench until the world around her was pitch black, the only source of light coming from the street lamps. She picked herself up, and made her way home, making her way through the front door. The house was dark too, and a part of her hoped her mum had left to look for her. But her car was in the driveway, and her mother was in bed, sleeping. Typical. Santana wanted to scream, yell at the woman. But she was too exhausted, mentally and physically, and she just wanted to sleep, and start over again tomorrow. She needed to talk to Brittany, and if Santana had a choice, she'd be with Brittany right now being looked after, just like when she took care of Brittany the other day. It's all she wanted.

**3 reviews for an update :) Might update tomorrow if I get enough reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, you got the reviews so here's the update. **

It was finally Friday, and Brittany was so relieved. She had dance rehearsals all weekend, so she wouldn't have to see Quinn or Santana or anybody. She really needed to be alone for a bit, away from the two girls. She knew she would have to eventually choose who was more important, because there was no way that Quinn would ever approve of Santana in any way, friend or more, and Santana really hated Quinn, and figured it would eventually drive a wedge between them.

Still, she had to go to school today, and hoped that maybe she could avoid the two girls. But as soon as she got into school, Quinn was by her side, accompanying her to her locker, mumbling about how crazy a certain Lopez was. "Maybe you shouldn't have shoved her." Brittany murmured, regretting it the second she said it. Quinn stopped in her tracks, her fists clenching together. "Maybe she shouldn't be such a psychotic bitch! What's up with you Brittany, are you defending your new best friend or something?" Quinn huffed, she was so angry with Brittany. She was her best friend, she shouldn't be hanging out with the enemy, it was one of the worst things a friend could do.

"At least she didn't call me stupid, and actually bothered to try and help me study." Brittany retorted. Quinn wasn't exactly the most supportive friend, and Brittany resented her for that sometimes. Quinn was speechless. Brittany had never retaliated, or fought back. "Fuck you" Quinn yelled, drawing attention from almost every other student in the hallway. Brittany turned away, wanting to run into the school, but ran straight into Santana, who was observing the fight, just like everyone else. "Just go wait by my locker, I'll be there soon" she whispered into Brittany, who was on the verge of tears. She hugged Santana, not wanting to let go, but knew if she stayed in her arms any longer, she'd just break down.

Brittany nodded, walking away from both of the girls. She knew Santana was going to crack it at Quinn, but she didn't care any more. She just wanted to get away. Santana faced Quinn, her facial expression immediately changing from the soft one she showed Brittany, to an angered one. "What are you doing here Lopez? This doesn't involve you." Quinn spat. "Brittany's my friend. And I'm sure as hell a better friend to her than you are." the brunette replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn laughed, stepping closer to Santana. "All you want to do is get into her pants, Lopez. Puck told her, and he told me as well. Some friend, huh? Even I'm better than that." she smirked, she could practically feel Santana's rage, but Santana wasn't going to back down, she never did. She was ready to swing, clenching her fists in anticipation.

Brittany was standing behind the crowd. She came back, she didn't want a fight to start up because of her. She wanted to get away, but she needed to stay. She saw Santana's fists clench, and stepped in between the two girls. "Can we just please, stop." she whispered, loud enough for both girls to hear her. The bell rang on cue, and everyone left to go to class, leaving the 3 girls alone in the hallways. Quinn looked at the two girls, placing her hands on her hips. "Honestly Britt, you can do much better. You could date that," she said, pointing over to a nearby trash can, "and still be doing better." And with that, she turned on her heel to go to cheer leading practice, hoping that Sue Silvester wouldn't chop her into pieces for being late.

"You wanna get out of here?" Santana asked, looking at Brittany. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, thinking of what classes she had today, and if they were worth skipping. She nodded her head, still hurt by want Quinn had said. "Can we go to your house again?" She asked, thinking of how relaxed she was the last time she went there. Santana smiled, cocking her head towards the blonde. "Sure Britt. Anywhere you wanna go, I'll take you." Brittany smiled, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards her locker to grab her books. Santana swore she could feel sparks when their hands met, and almost froze at the contact.

The drive back to Santana's was quick, but instead of going to lay on the couch, they went up to Santana's room. It was a little messy, but clean enough. "So this is where the magic happens, huh?" Brittany laughed. Santana rolled her eyes, laughing but ignoring the question. She collapsed on her bed, laying on her stomach. "Me tired" she mumbled, pulling a pillow down to rest her head on. Brittany stood around awkwardly, looking around Santana's room. Santana rolled over, looking up at Brittany. "Sleeeep" she whined, patting a spot on the bed next to her. Brittany dropped her books, jumping on the bed next to Santana. The brunette wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "San?" Brittany mumbled, her face inches away from Santana's. "Yeah?" Santana replied, studying Brittany's face. "What Puck said.. it isn't true, is it?" Santana sighed, she knew she couldn't avoid this one.

Santana moved her hands from Brittany's waist, and intertwining her fingers with Brittany's. "It was...but I like you. And I never like anybody. And I never want to hurt you like that Britt." she exhaled, still looking at Brittany. The blonde smiled, closing the gap between the two, her lips lingering over Santana's. She could feel the brunette's breath on her, the two were no less than an inch away from each other. "Prove it" Brittany smiled, pulling her lips away from Santana's. "Oh god, you're a tease!" Santana laughed, her hand still holding on to Brittany's. They lay like that for a while, and Santana fell asleep on Brittany's shoulder. The blonde smiled down at Santana, awing at how cute she was when she slept.

Brittany was still staring at Santana when the door flew open, Santana's mother entering the room. She knew her daughter was gay, and this wasn't the first time she caught her daughter in bed with someone. She was just thankful that they were clothed this time. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" she whispered, careful not to wake her daughter. "It's okay, Ms Lopez. You didn't interrupt anything" she smiled. "Please, call me Mari" she smiled. This was the only girl Santana had brought home that she'd actually been introduced to, and it was also the only girl she'd ever seen more than once in her house. She knew her daughter very well, and this girl must've been something special, or at least very good friends. She was happy that Santana had made a friend, other than Puck of course, as Santana had always had trouble making friends, especially friends who were girls.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked, looking over at Brittany. "If that's okay, I'd love to stay." Brittany smiled, remembering how good her last meal at Santana's was. "Okay, I'll call you when it's ready" Mari smiled, closing the door behind her. The close of the door awoke Santana, who moved her head up into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany could feel the warm breath on her neck, and entangled her legs with Santana's. Brittany's thoughts were racing again, on one hand she wanted to be with Santana, be able to call the girl hers, take her out on dates and stuff. But then again, she was scared, she didn't want Santana to leave her after she got what she wanted. But for now, she was fine with this, just being able to be with the girl was amazing enough.

The two girls stayed like that, silent, but comfortable. Santana knew she had to prove herself to Brittany, and would do anything to do so. _Anything_

**4 more reviews for an update. Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! Here's the update. **

Santana hated not being able to see Brittany all weekend, but it gave her an opportunity to really think about how she was going to prove herself to the blonde. She didn't want to do anything cliché, but she didn't exactly have a lot of money, and there was no way she was going to ask her mother for anything.

Brittany walked into school on Monday, happy as usual. Quinn hadn't spoken to her all weekend, especially after hearing from Puck that Brittany had spent Friday night in Santana's arms. If you ever asked Quinn why she actually hated Santana, she wouldn't be able to give you a reason. She just knew that Santana had the power to overthrow her as the head of McKinley High, and that didn't sit well with Quinn.

She walked passed the cheerleaders, earning stares and glares from most of them. They followed Quinn's every move, and when she was pissed, they were pissed. Brittany immediately felt uncomfortable, and even more so when she saw Quinn, who just walked passed her, ignoring her like the plague. A few boys whistled at Brittany, asking her when her love of cats escalated to the next level. It was official. Everyone knew about her and Santana. She didn't care, she liked the girl, but she wasn't really ready for everyone to know, because they weren't actually together.

Santana had coped it all morning too. Everyone knew she slept around, but the girls weren't happy that she'd gone after Brittany, but only because Quinn wasn't happy about it. Santana put on a brave face, she really didn't give a fuck about what people said, none of the guys cared, if anything they were just turned on by it. She spotted Puck down the hall, speaking to one of the cheerleaders, and hurried to talk to him before the bell.

"Puckerman" she yelled, ignoring the cheerleader he was with. "You need to learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut. What happens between Britt and me should stay that way." She slammed her palm against the locker, she knew Brittany would be treated differently because of Noah Puckerman's gigantic mouth. "Calm down Lopez." he shrugged, "you know how the game is played." He knew that once Quinn trusted him, it would be easier to get into her pants, it was one of his many tactics, and used to be one of Santana's too.

"Maybe it's not a game any more, Noah" She said, folding her arms over her chest with a shrug. Puck pulled her away from the cheerleader, a firm grip on her arm. "You've fallen?" he asked, shocked. "I'm getting there" she replied, moving out of Puck's reach. Puck leaned on the lockers, he couldn't believe it, his partner in crime threatened to be no more. "It was fun while it lasted huh?" he said, turning to face her. She nodded, bringing him in for a hug. "You'll still be my best friend, I promise." It felt like goodbye for Puck. He knew they weren't going to be as close as they were now, and it really stung.

Santana didn't get a chance to see Brittany, so decided to speak to her at lunch. She wasn't sitting at her normal table, and she couldn't spot her anywhere else in the cafeteria. She was looking around, trying to figure out where the blonde might be, only to hear a giggle behind her. "Looking for me?" Brittany asked as Santana turned to face her. Santana blushed, leading Brittany over to the nearest available table. She felt guilty, she didn't want Brittany to get hurt in any way because of her, and even though the girl was smiling, she could see it in her eyes, pain. Santana knew the look very well.

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble.." she muttered, leaning on Brittany. The blonde patted the brunette's head, sighing. "You didn't.. maybe I don't need people like that in my life. And you'll beat up anyone who calls me names anyway, right?" she said, doing a little jump in her seat. Santana laughed, she would always defend Brittany, no matter what. Brittany turned to look at Santana, crossing her legs in her seat, and placed a hand on the Latina's thigh. Santana stared down at the hand, wishing it would move to where she needed it to be. She still hadn't gotten any action for a while, and it was driving her insane.

"Come over tonight. My parents want to meet you." Brittany said with a mouth full of salad. Santana froze. "They know about us?" she said, almost choking. Brittany shrugged, she was really close with her parents. They knew everything, except about Santana originally only wanting to have sex with Brittany. "I can't believe you told them Britt." Santana stuttered. "What's the big deal? They don't care. You make me happy, that's all they care about." Santana smiled, she couldn't even stay frustrated with the girl for 2 seconds. "But, we aren't together.." Santana frowned, placing her hands in her lap. "Meeting my parents is a big thing for me San. It'll help prove that you want to be with me." Brittany smirked.

Santana agreed to having dinner with Brittany's family, but only if Brittany could sleep over the upcoming Friday. Still, Santana was extremely nervous about having to meet them. What if she said something stupid? Or offended them somehow? She didn't want Brittany's parents to not like her, or think poorly of her. Brittany comforted her, insisting that even if her parent's didn't like her, Brittany still would. Really, she just wanted to see how serious Santana was about her. If she had said no to meeting her parents, then Brittany would have all the proof she needed that Santana wasn't ready for a relationship.

After school, Santana waited for Brittany at her locker, so the two could go home together. Brittany's house was fairly large, quite like Santana's house. Santana was shaking, she was so nervous. Brittany, feeling how terrified Santana was, placed her hand in Santana's, giving it a light squeeze. Brittany unlocked the front door, hearing little footsteps racing towards her, and a young girl jumping to hug her. "Hey cutie!" she said, lifting up her little sister, "this is Santana" she said, turning so the young girl could face Santana. She smiled, leaning on Brittany's shoulder. She was very shy, but curious as to who this Latina was. "This is my sister, Brianna." Brittany said, tickling Brianna's side, who squirmed in her sister's arms at the sudden contact.

Brittany put down her sister, as Santana bent down to formally introduce herself, earning a hug from the 6 year old. An older woman entered the room, Santana assuming she was Brittany's mum as she looked very much like her two daughters. "Hi you must be Santana, I'm Lisa" she said, extending her hand to the girl, "I've heard a lot about you." Santana smiled, hoping she'd only heard the good things about her. Brittany giggled, "she's nervous," she said, causing Santana to blush.

Brittany's father came home from work not too long after, greeting Santana the same way his wife did, but a bit firmer. As the family was very close, he knew how Brittany felt about the brunette, and he was persistent on treating her just like he would treat any guy Brittany brought home. He knew they weren't together, but he still wanted her to know that if she hurt his baby girl, she'd be in serious trouble, as he knew Brittany didn't handle bad situations very well. When she was 15, her fish died, and she didn't come out of her room for 2 weeks. A heart break wouldn't go down well with him, or Brittany.

Brittany was actually really proud of Santana. She made a few jokes, got along really well with everyone, especially Brianna, she was hanging off of Santana's every word. The only time it got awkward was when Brittany's dad asked what Santana's father did for a living, earning a glare from Brittany, so he changed the subject. Brittany knew Santana had "daddy issues" but she never knew what had happened, or where he was, but knowing it was a sensitive subject, she avoided it.

After dinner, Santana went up to Brittany's room to try and help Brittany with the Spanish homework she'd received earlier that day. Her room was full of pictures of her and her friends, her cat, family. Santana wished her room was like that, full of memories. The girls sat on the bed, Santana staring at Brittany. She still couldn't get over how cute she was when she was thinking, the way her eyebrows furrowed, and how her face would just light up if she got something right.

After a few hours of studying, Brittany walked Santana home, talking about how great she did with her parents, and how Brianna asked her mum if Santana could read her a bed time story instead. She'd made a good impression, and she was proud of her. The walk wasn't long, Santana leading Brittany up the driveway and to the front door. The two girls stood there, and Santana fumbled with her keys. She looked up at the blonde, smirking. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?" she asked, leaning her head to the side. Brittany leaned in, smiling at the girl. When there lips were not but a few inches apart, Brittany moved her lips up, kissing Santana on her forehead. Santana rolled her eyes. Since when was she not the one in control? She was usually the one doing the teasing, the stronger one, but with Brittany, she wasn't. She pulled the blonde in for a hug, a soft "I'll miss you" escaping from Brittany's lips. Santana smiled, looks like she did have a bit of control somewhere. She nodded on Brittany's shoulder, really not wanting to let her go.

She watched Brittany walk down the driveway, waiting until she couldn't see her any more. She leaned on the door, not wanting the night to end. She felt like she'd proven herself to Brittany, even if it was just a little bit. But she had a long way to go, and both girls knew it.

**There you go guys! 4 reviews for an update :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**-Friday-**

The week had gone past, and Brittany still hadn't spoken to Quinn. The girl refused to even let Brittany be anywhere near her, let alone actually talk to her. Santana used this to her advantage though, as Brittany didn't really have any other friends to hang with, so she got to spend more time with the blonde.

The girls had definitely gotten closer, while Puck and Santana drifted. He was usually sitting with Quinn, even though she still hadn't let him sleep with her, but he wasn't backing down, he would get with this girl no matter what it took. Puck had complained about it all week though, but Santana just smirked. She knew she was going to be sleeping next to Brittany tonight, and she'd rubbed it in to Puck for basically the whole day.

After school, the two girls drove to Santana's, Brittany placing her hand on the brunette's thigh during the ride home, causing Santana to pray that it wouldn't be too much of a distraction. They arrived home, the house empty as usual. Santana's mother was going to be working late, but would bring pizza for the girls on her way home. "What do you wanna do Britt?" Santana asked, flopping onto the couch. Brittany joined her, shrugging her shoulders. "You pick" she said, leaning her head onto the Latina's shoulder. "Hmm... I have an idea" Santana said, raising her eyebrows. "Nope" Brittany laughed, receiving a pout from Santana.

"You're no fun Britt" she laughed, folding her arms. "You live San, trust me" Brittany muttered, pulling Santana up so that she was sitting on her lap. "You know, no one has actually come back to life to say if they did die from it or not, so how do you know?" Santana asked, placing a hand around the blonde's waist. Brittany laughed, "Is this how you usually get girls into bed with you, gosh thought you'd have more game than that." Santana rolled her eyes, turning her face so it was extremely close to Brittany's, and ran her hand up the blonde's side. "I've got more game than you think" she murmured, smirking when she could feel Brittany squirming under her. Santana loved being in control, especially with Brittany.

After about 20 minutes of watching TV, Brittany turned Santana around on her lap so that she was facing her. "Go on a date with me." she asked, placing a hand under Santana's chin. Santana hesitated, she'd never been on a date with anyone before, and the thought scared her. "I dunno.." Santana whispered, leaning her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany sighed. If Santana couldn't even go on a date with her, how was she supposed to want to be with her? It wouldn't work if she didn't want to do simple things like that.

"That's okay San" Brittany said, moving the Latina off her lap and excusing herself to the bathroom. The blonde returned, and Santana moved so that she could sit on her lap again, but Brittany pulled her knee's up to her chin, blocking Santana from sitting where she wanted. "You're mad, aren't you?" Santana said, taking a seat next to the blonde. Brittany looked away, placing her head on her knees. "Not mad., she stated, "I just thought you wanted to be with me.." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "I do wanna be with you Brittany" she said, getting up off the couch so she could look at the blonde. Brittany's looked up, "No you don't. If you did, you would have said yes" she whispered, silently hoping that she wouldn't cry.

Santana sighed, she desperately wanted Brittany to understand how hard it was for her to say 'yes' to something like that. "Britt.. I've never been on a date.. I don't want to stuff it up, or embarrass you in public. I'd love to go on a date with you, but I'm... _I'm scared_" she said, whispering the last part. It was only her and Brittany in the house, but she was cautious of what she said. Her popularity would go down the drain if anyone heard that _the_ Santana Lopez was scared of anything, let alone something as normal as a date. Brittany laughed, pulling Santana in for a hug. "You won't embarrass me San, and we can just go somewhere alone if you want, like a picnic or something. I just wanna be with you." Brittany shrugged, still holding onto the girl.

Santana's mother came home a few hours later, the smell of pizza filling the house. The girls sat down, practically demolishing the pizza, and then headed upstairs. "What do you wanna do now?" Brittany asked, taking a seat on the edge of Santana's bed. "What I wanted to do before" Santana winked, causing the blonde to laugh. "You have the same hormones as a teenage boy I swear." Brittany said as Santana sat on the bed next to her. "It's not my fault" she said with a pout. Brittany moved up the bed, so she could lie down without her legs flopping off the end of the bed. Santana joined her, holding her hand when she got there. "Tell me a secret San" Brittany muttered, trying hard to stay awake. "Like what?" Santana replied, turning her head so she could look at the girl. "Tell me about your dad."

Santana didn't know why she started crying. She didn't want to talk about him, even the thought of him made her feel sad. Brittany rolled over, pulling Santana into her side, spooning with the brunette. She ran her hand through Santana's hair, desperately trying to calm her down. She knew the topic of her dad was forbidden territory, and regretted even bringing it up. "I don't wanna talk about it Britt" she huffed, struggling to get the words out. When Santana was ready to talk, she'd come to Brittany. The blonde wasn't used to bottling things up, she always told someone what was going on, and she wasn't used to how Santana dealt with her feelings, the way she pretended they didn't exist.

Santana woke up a few hours later, wondering how long she'd been sleeping for. Brittany was asleep too, but still had a firm grip around the brunette's waist. It was 11:00, and both girls were still wearing there clothes from earlier that day. As much as Santana didn't want to wake Brittany, she really needed to go to the bathroom, and get changed. "Britt.." Santana whispered, shaking her slightly. The blonde awoke in confusion, not even remembering that she fell asleep. She rubbed her eyes while she sat up, as Santana scrambled through her drawers. "Pyjamas" she muttered, as Brittany got up to go find hers. Brittany got changed in the room, as Santana went to the bathroom to get changed. The blonde crawled back into bed, falling asleep before Santana made her way back into the bed.

Santana lay down next to Brittany, their faces not too far from each others. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, placing it in the gap between them. She had to admit, Brittany was a cute sleeper, even if her mouth did open slightly. Hearing Brittany's breathing was enough to send the girl to sleep peacefully, but not before she had a long think about her father. She trusted Brittany, more than anyone, but this was a big deal to Santana. Only her mum and some family members knew about her father, and she wasn't ready to let Brittany know. She didn't want the girl feeling bad for her, or sorry for her. She just wanted a normal family. Brittany had a normal family, why couldn't she be like Brittany. She was close with not only her dad, but everyone. It wasn't fair. But life never was.

Brittany woke up during the night, startled. She'd had a bad dream, where a man had taken Lord Tubbington and fed him to pudding overlords. Her sudden movement caused Santana to wake up as well, and she could hear deep breaths coming from the girl next to her. "Britt?" Santana asked, trying to get her eyes to focus so she could see better in the dark. Brittany didn't like being such a "baby" as some people called it, but she loved Lord Tubbington. He was part of the family, and to think that he won't be around forever really upset her. "Just a bad dream San, go back to sleep." she said, feeling her heart beat at what seemed to be a million times a minute. Santana grabbed Brittany's waist, pulling her closer to her, and placed a lingering kiss on the blonde's forehead. She stayed awake until Brittany fell asleep, kissing her forehead again before she shut her eyes, falling asleep in Brittany's arms.

**Okay guys, thanks for the reviews. If you've got any ideas, feel free to tell me. 4 reviews for the next update. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the update :)**

Brittany was the first of the two to wake up, careful not to move too much as Santana's head was placed in the crook of her neck. She could feel the brunette's warm breath hitting her neck, and almost fell asleep again at the sensation. Santana half-whimpered in her sleep, causing the blonde to pull her in a little closer, even though they were basically as close as they could get.

Santana stirred in her arms, as sunlight peered in from the window threatening to wake the girl. Brittany moved her head slightly to the left, trying to block Santana from the suns rays. She was unsuccessful, her movement waking the brunette. Her eyes flickered open, landing straight on Brittany's. "Morning beautiful" Santana muttered, going back into the crook of the blonde's neck. Santana had never been more comfortable in her life, and this was the first time she'd never regretted waking up next to someone. She'd also never woken up so close to anyone before, and she really loved the feeling. Brittany placed a kiss to her forehead, lingering a little. "Morning" she replied, in awe of how cute Santana was in the morning.

Brittany ran her hand through Santana's hair, not ever wanting to move, but her stomach had other ideas. The loud rumble lead Santana to giggle, moving away from Brittany to put on a hoodie. "You wanna go out for breakfast?" Santana asked, rummaging through her drawers to find a pair of jeans. Brittany sat up "Oh, so like a date?" she said, a big grin appearing on her face. Santana laughed, "If you want it to be" she said, before walking into her bathroom to get changed.

Brittany jumped up, searching through her bag for her jeans and t-shirt. She quickly removed her shirt, replacing it with her t-shirt, a small duck printed on the front. Just as she removed her pyjama pants, Santana walked back into the room, causing all movement to halt. Santana's eyes widened, taking in how long and smooth Brittany's legs looked. Brittany slowly pulled her pants up with a smirk, her eyes locked with Santana's. She knew she'd just driven the girl insane, she could tell by how quickly Santana's breathing had escalated. Brittany scrambled through her bag, pulling out a toothbrush, and passing the brunette to get into the bathroom.

Santana was dumbfounded, and she could practically feel heat coming from her core. Brittany was wearing plain blue panties, but it looked absolutely amazing on her. It took all Santana had not to go into the bathroom and have her way with the blonde. She leaned against the wall, waiting for Brittany to emerge from the bathroom. "Ready to go?" Brittany asked, grabbing her bag. "Yeah. You can just leave your bag here, and come back after breakfast. If you want, I guess." Santana shrugged, not wanting the girl to leave her any time soon. Brittany smiled, taking her wallet out of her bag, leaving the rest of her stuff in Santana's room.

The two girls walked to the nearest cafe, both ordering a coffee and a croissant. Brittany struggled saying the word 'croissant' when ordering, so Santana ordered it for both of them, to spare the blonde from any embarrassment. "Thanks" Brittany blushed, playing with her napkin. Santana smiled, placing her hand on Brittany's. She didn't care that Brittany wasn't 'smart', she was intelligent in her own way. Who else could get Santana to bring down her walls and let Santana know that someone could actually love her if she let them? Another waitress brought their food, eyeing Santana as she did, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. She winked at Santana before moving to take an order at a nearby table, Brittany watching her as she did. She turned back to Santana, who was looking down nervously at her food.

"Who's that?" Brittany asked, even though she probably knew the answer. Santana looked up, trying to figure out a way to avoid the conversation, but to no avail. Brittany's big blue eyes were locked onto hers, and Santana swore that the blonde could see right through her. Santana sighed, "I've slept with her before... It didn't mean anything though." Brittany looked back at the waitress, who was staring at Santana. "It looks like it meant something to her" Brittany said, turning back to face Santana, who looked to be in deep thought. For the first time, she felt dirty. She knew Brittany wasn't a virgin, but she was much purer than Santana, she didn't sleep around like Santana. She was nothing like Santana. Brittany had sex with Puck, but Puck meant something to her. No one that Santana had slept with ever meant anything to her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, tilting her head towards Santana. "I've slept with a lot of girls Britt.. are you always going to get upset if we see one?" she said quietly. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, rubbing her thumb over her palm. "I know who you are.. what you've done, _who_ you've done. It's the past, it happened San." Santana smiled, she was still upset and desperately wished she could take back everything. Brittany smiled, taking a bite of her croissant. "If she keeps looking at you though, I will throw this at her" she said, holding her croissant in the air, causing Santana to laugh. "She wasn't that good anyways Britt.. she sang when she, well you know.." Santana said with a giggle. Brittany threw her head back laughing, a snort following her. Santana erupted into a fit of laughter, and soon the whole restaurant was looking at the girls, probably wondering who spiked their coffee.

The girls finished breakfast not long after, deciding to make their way back to Santana's house. Upon leaving Santana saw the waitress again, who gave the brunette a sly smile and a wink. Brittany saw this too, and intertwined her fingers with Santana's, causing her to giggle. She loved how jealous Brittany was getting, even though the waitress meant nothing to her. She looked back at the waitress, who had a very angry look on her face. Santana shrugged, she was probably one of those girls who thought sex meant that you loved each other and that you would end up together, but it didn't always work that way. "I don't like her" Brittany said, scrunching her nose. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, looking up at the blonde. "I like you though" Santana grinned, blushing after realising what she'd just said. She wasn't used to being affectionate, but it was growing on her.

The girls got back to Santana's, the house empty as Santana's mother had gone to work. They sat on the couch, Santana's legs placed over Brittany's. "Good date?" Brittany asked as she placed a hand on Santana's thigh. Santana nodded, it was her first date but she had a lot of fun. It wasn't awkward like the first dates she hears about, she felt comfortable. But she always felt comfortable with Brittany. Santana turned back to the TV, giving Brittany an opportunity to really look at her. She studied her face, noticing that she wasn't wearing any make up, and she really didn't need it. Her lips looked really soft, and she desperately wanted to kiss her. But she needed Santana to understand that this wasn't a game. Brittany would kiss her when she knew Santana was serious about being committed, she didn't want to let temptation ruin this.

The scene on the TV was a girl crying, and Santana cringed. "I'm sorry about last night.." she said, looking at Brittany, "I'm not usually that.. emotional." Brittany played with the fabric of Santana's jeans, drawing small circles. "Don't be sorry San. It hurts, and you can't always pretend it doesn't." Santana nodded, she could feel tears threatening to fall down her face. Brittany pulled Santana up so that she was sitting on her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "Tell me what happened San.."

**There you go guys! You find out about Santana's dad if I get 6 reviews :) feel free to pass on some ideas if you want. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the update guys! **

"_Tell me what happened San.."_

Santana fell into the crook of Brittany's neck, taking deep breaths. Brittany placed her hand at the back of the brunette's head, trying to comfort her in any way she could. "It's complicated" Santana sighed, there were a lot of elements to the story. "I've got time" Brittany said, leaning to kiss the top of Santana's head.

Santana moved off of Brittany's lap, sitting next to her, but still resting her legs on the girl's lap. "When I was about 6, I noticed that my parents had been fighting a lot, like everyday. And one day I came home and he wasn't there. No goodbye, nothing. Mum wouldn't tell me anything.. every time I tried to ask she wouldn't say anything. Dad wouldn't even come and see me.. It's kinda like he disappeared." Santana tried to fight off tears, but wasn't strong enough. Brittany wiped the tears with her thumb, not removing her hand from Santana's face.

"Mum kept telling me it wasn't my fault.. but why wouldn't he want to see me?" Brittany shook her head. She couldn't imagine why he wouldn't want to see her, what she or her mother could have possibly done to separate a father and his daughter. Santana took a deep breath, while Brittany waited for her to continue. "You know why he left Brit?" she said, her pitch increasing. "My mum cheated on him.." Brittany nodded, pulling Santana closer to her. "But that's not your fault" she said, rubbing the brunette's back.

Santana pushed Brittany away, getting up off the couch. "No Brit. She cheated on him..and got pregnant. I'm not his daughter.. but he's my dad. He's the only one I have. I don't even know who my biological father is.." Santana covered her face with her hands, sitting down on the ground. She hated being like this, so weak, so emotional. Her dad got over her ages ago, but she couldn't let go. Brittany jumped up, sitting next to Santana and wrapping her arms around the girl. Santana cried into Brittany, quietly sobbing onto her shoulder.

Brittany sat there for hours, just holding the girl. Santana had stopped crying, but was still breathing heavily on Brittany's shoulder. She felt really drained, like she could sleep forever and it wouldn't be enough. Brittany lifted Santana's chin up, so she was looking right into her eyes. She just looked at her, there was nothing she could say to fix the situation, but she needed Santana to know she would always be there for her. Santana smiled up a Brittany, wondering how the girl could make everything better with a single look.

Still holding her chin, Brittany brought Santana closer to her, their lips mere inches away from each other. And for the first time, Brittany let Santana kiss her, a long passionate kiss. Brittany pulled away, not wanting to go any further than that just yet, and pulled Santana in for a hug. Santana found the crook of Brittany's neck, definitely her favourite spot to rest. "Thanks for listening Brit" Santana whispered, placing a small kiss on the blonde's neck. Brittany smiled, leaning her head lightly on Santana's. Santana sighed contently, perfectly happy to sit with Brittany like this for as long as she could.

**-Monday morning-**

"Lopez!" Puck yelled through the hallway, running up to see Santana. "How'd the sleepover go?" he said, nudging Santana with his elbow and raising his eyebrows. Santana laughed, if she'd never met Brittany, she would have been giving Puck all the horny details about the girl she'd conquered that weekend. But even if her and Brittany had done anything like that, she probably wouldn't have told Puck. She respected Brittany more than that, and she didn't want to treat her like any of those other girls. Santana shrugged, a smile indicating that it went well.

Puck switched the conversation over to Quinn, and how they had a heated make out session on Saturday night. "That's weak Puckerman. Isn't she like, easy?" Santana said, rolling her eyes. Puck glared at Santana. He didn't like when she made fun of him for not being able to get a girl. "Well how long has it been since you got any Lopez?" he said with a smirk. He knew how out of control Santana's hormones could get, especially when she hadn't had sex in a while. "Shut up Puckerman." Santana said, spotting a certain blonde walking down the hall.

Santana walked over to Brittany, enveloping her in a hug just after Brittany's placed a small peck on her lips. Santana was still getting used to kissing Brittany, and this was the first time they'd kissed in public. The brunette was just worried about people making fun of Brittany, as even though Santana was 'popular', she wasn't 'Brittany popular', and even Brittany wasn't that popular now because of her falling out with Quinn. Santana just hoped that others didn't target Brittany for being with her, she wouldn't be able to handle Brittany feeling any pain because of her.

Even though the girls weren't officially together, Brittany wanted everyone to know that Santana was hers, or would be eventually. As they walked down the hallway for class, Brittany intertwined her fingers with Santana's, proudly walking with her. Santana blushed, immediately scolding herself for doing it in public, especially at school. Puck walked next to the two, so no one dared to say anything to the girls, but the stares were evident, and the whispers were definitely there. Santana glared at some of the culprits, causing them to nervously look down at their feet. Santana smirked, she was still the baddest bitch at McKinley and she loved it.

After Santana dropped Brittany off at class, she made her way to her first period, but was stopped along the way by none other than Quinn Fabray. "You should really stay away from Brittany you know" Quinn advised, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should really stop being a hateful bitch, Fabray." Santana smirked. "Look, I might not being talking to Brittany but unlike you I actually care about her." Quinn stepped closer to Santana, trying to intimidate her. "Who said I didn't care about her? You wouldn't know shit." Santana said, clenching her fists. She really wanted to smack some sense into the girl, but she knew Brittany would be disappointed in her if she did. And for the first time Santana walked away from a fight, much to Quinn's surprise.

-After school-

Santana waited for Puck by her locker, sighing. Brittany had dance practice, so her and Puck decided to do some sorely missed hanging out. Puck was a little jealous of Brittany, but he would never let Santana know. He missed his best friend. When he was around her, he didn't need to be on his game, he could just be himself. Puck took Santana up to his room, setting up the PS3, as Santana sat on the edge of the bed ready to defeat him in 'Fifa 13'. A few hours and several defeats later, Puck had finally won a game, his arm pumping into the air in victory. Santana rolled her eyes, she'd already beaten him 3 times, but he deserved this win.

"God, I've missed you San" Puck laughed, giving her a side hug. Puck wasn't usually affectionate, so that was the best he could do. "I've missed you too Noah" Santana giggled at the use of his first name. It sounded so weird to her sometimes. Puck laughed, giving Santana a light push with his arm. He really didn't like his first name, and only used it when absolutely necessary. Puck glanced at his watch, almost swearing when he saw the time. "Shit, I need to pick up Quinn." Puck said, grabbing the controller off Santana and putting it away.

Santana was really annoyed. She rarely got to spend time with Puck, and he was blowing her off for a fucking Fabray? "God, pussy whipped much?" Santana grumbled, getting up to grab her bag. Puck turned to look at her, "let's not talk about whipped Santana." he laughed, turning off the TV. "I can't believe you're ditching me for that slut." Santana snapped, throwing her hand up. "Like you can talk. You've ditched our whole friendship for Brittany. I never see you any more." Puck retorted, He'd missed her, and there was no doubt Brittany was the main reason for it. "Yet when we get time together you leave for her." Santana yelled before storming out.

Santana walked home, infuriated. The two had always made a pact, that their friendship would come before any girl. She was mad at Puck for ditching her, but she knew he had every right to be mad at her too. As she walked, she wondered when everything had gotten so complicated between them, and how long it would take before everything in her life was actually okay.

**Thanks guys! Not too long until the next update :) Feel free to give any ideas you may have**


End file.
